<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let it Out by TheGuvnasPleazure (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629438">Let it Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheGuvnasPleazure'>TheGuvnasPleazure (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wentworth (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Naughty, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Stress Relief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheGuvnasPleazure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brenda has a stressful day and Joan comes to her rescue.</p><p>*Cannot help but write about these 2!*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joan Ferguson/Brenda Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let it Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Joan exited through the doors of Wentworth, digging her car keys out of her clear bag. As she sat down in her car, she heard her cell phone go off. "Speak." she answered. "It's me... I have a bit of an issue." came the husky reply. Joan frowned. "What's going on?" she inquired. She heard a heavy sigh and then silence. "Brenda? Hello?!" she demanded. "I'm here... my car died. I'm stranded out off Amherst, just past the abandoned hospital." Joan had to bite her lip to keep from chuckling. She was always teasing Brenda about her old junker, of which she bragged she'd had since her Uni days. As of recently the car was on a rapid decline, and it looked as if it had finally perished. "I'm just leaving now, give me 10 minutes and I'll be there."</p><p>Brenda leaned back against her car smoking a cigarette. She knew Joan would bitch to her about it, but at the moment she didn't much care. Today had been shit. First her water pipes froze and burst, then her douche bag landlord claimed he couldn't do anything about it for a week. And now, her cherished car from her youth bit the dust. <em>How the fuck am I going to</em> <em>afford a new car?</em> she wondered. Looking to her right, she saw Joan's car coming around the bend and sighed. She flicked her fag, and grabbed her bag off the boot. Joan pulled in behind her. She opened the door and slid into the passenger seat with a disgruntled look. "Was that a cigarette I saw you flicking away?" Joan asked haughtily, raising an elegant brow. Brenda laughed humorlessly. "Don't start with me, today has been total fuckery." Joan chuckled, and drew the pins from her hair, shaking her long dark tresses. Brenda couldn't help but stare. Joan was attractive with the bun, but when she let her hair down, her level of sensuality shot the roof. She looked over at Brenda, undoing her tie. "My place?" she offered, smiling slyly. Brenda grinned. "Obviously, you have the good vodka." she teased. Joan pursed her lips. "That's the only reason eh?" Brenda chuckled as they pulled out onto the highway.</p><p>                               ***********     </p><p>     They were stopped at the train tracks about a mile outside the city. By the looks of it, the train appeared to be rather lengthy. Joan cursed under her breath and shifted into park, leaving the engine run. "Looks like we're gonna be here for a few minutes." Brenda grumbled, adjusting her seat back a couple inches and closed her eyes. Joan glanced over, grinning wickedly. She slowly reached over to Brenda's waist, undoing the top button of her jeans. Brenda's eyes flew open, looking down at the hand unzipping her fly. "U-uh Joan? What are you d-doing?"  she stammered. "Waiting for the train to pass." she replied nonchalantly, smiling sweetly as she stared straight ahead. Brenda looked around them. "Here? What if someone sees?!" she asked incredulously. Joan snickered. "Would you calm down? Usually I'm the uptight one. You need to <em>relax.</em>" she purred, sliding her long fingers between Brenda's warm flesh.</p><p>"Ohh fuck!" Brenda gasped, gripping Joan's arm. Joan was a little surprised at how wet Brenda already was. She slid 2 fingers slowly along her slick folds, teasing around her clit.  Brenda started slowly rocking her hips against her hand, moaning softly. Joan teased around her entrance dipping her finger in slowly then up to her throbbing clit applying pressure. "Jesus Christ Joan!" she exclaimed hoarsely. Brenda began unbuttoning the buttons on her blouse, reaching into her bra cup, tweaking a stiff nipple. "Ah ahh..." Joan crooned. Brenda looked over at her, eyes glazed slightly. "Show me." she demanded huskily, eyeing Brenda's breasts. She glanced around nervously, then hesitantly lowered the cups of her bra, releasing her ample breasts to her hungry gaze. Joan bit her lip, leaning over she took a nipple in her mouth, sucking greedily. Brenda moaned, clutching Joan's head to her chest. She swirled her tongue around her nipple, dragging her teeth along it. Brenda gasped, she plunged her hand down her pants, shoving 2 of Joan's fingers into her soaked hole. She bucked her hips, breathing heavily. Joan grazed her teeth along her neck, licking and gently biting. "Christ..." Brenda muttered, bearing down on Joan's fingers. Joan added a third finger, thrusting deep. "Ohh! Good God Joan... Faster please!" she begged, swallowing hard. Joan increased her pace, sucking on Brenda's neck. She traced lazy circles with her soft tongue up to her ear, sucking on the lobe. She could feel her walls fluttering against her fingers. "Close are we my dear?" she whispered sensually. Brenda nodded, whimpering and rocking harder against Joan's hand. "Look at me Brenda." She turned her head slowly towards Joan, half lidded eyes heavy with lust. Joan began to lightly stroke her hardened clit with her thumb. Brenda's eyes fluttered shut, an almost pained expression on her face. She gasped for breath, bucking her hips erratically against her hand. "That's it, come hard for me." Joan crooned into Brenda's ear, breathing heavily. Brenda cried out harshly, her hips pistoning forward. She had Joan's arm in a death grip, finger nails digging into her skin. Joan sighed, turning Brenda lips to hers in a heated kiss. Brenda's tongue lashed against hers, she sucked Joan's bottom lip roughly before pulling away breathless.</p><p>Joan slowed fingers, gently removing them. She felt Brenda shudder and exhale shakily. She took out a handkerchief and wiped her hand. Glancing over at the spent woman, pants undone, bra askew, she smirked. "Feeling better?" she asked cheekily. Brenda laid back in the seat with her eyes half closed, smiling. " I need a cigarette." she stated dryly. Joan gifted her with a genuine smile. "Not a chance." she said, winking.</p><p>The train gate lifted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>